


Wakey Wakey

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: Dean and Castiel wake each other up.





	Wakey Wakey

Dean is a very... defensive sleeper. Castiel has first handedly experienced waking Dean up. He remembers the gun being aimed at him in the blink of an eye. 

Though, Dean seemed to adjust to Castiel lying by his side quickly. Castiel doesn't move most nights, but he does get bored. Sometimes he doesn't sleep and doesn't feel like daydreaming. Instead, he gets restless and tosses and turns beside Dean. 

Most nights Castiel stares at the perfection that is Dean. He stares at his closed eyes and dark lashes. He stares at his tan skin, his tan skin embedded with freckles. The soft specks cannot be compared to splatters of paint or the stars in the sky. Dean's freckles are a different type of art. A different type of perfection. 

Dean, as a whole being, is a different type of art. Dean may not even be comparable to art. Though art seems like the best choice. 

Dean is something you long to have. Dean is to be treasured and cared for. Dean is misunderstood by a lot of people, but there are those few people who can understand just by the look in his eyes. Dean is art. Dean's something that should be appreciated. He's art that was made for Castiel to love and care for. 

Castiel folds the cover off of him and lifts himself off the bed. He goes to the kitchen and it's no surprise when he sees Sam there with his laptop. 

"Good morning," Sam greets, "There's fresh coffee in the pot." 

"Good morning, Sam. Thank you," Castiel says as he goes directly to the cupboard to grab a mug.

Castiel pours the warm coffee in the mug and goes back to their room. He sets the mug on the nightstand. Then, Castiel bends down to kiss Dean's forehead multiple times. 

Dean groans, "No." 

Dean buries his head in his pillow. 

Castiel smiles and runs a hand through Dean's hair to tame it. 

"I brought coffee." 

Dean's head rolls to the side and one eye open and looks at Castiel. 

"It's time to get up, Dean." 

Dean sighs and sits up. Castiel hands the coffee to him and sits down next to Dean. 

They sit quietly until the cup is empty. 

"Mornin', Cas," Dean speaks once the coffee has set in. 

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel replies with a smile. 

Dean leans in and places a kiss on Castiel's lips. He then gets up to get dressed. 

Team Free Will hunts a nest of vampires that day. 

 

The next morning, Dean wakes up first. Though, Castiel is not actually sleeping. He's daydreaming, for lack of a better term. Castiel relaxes and thinks of a place he wants to be as if it were a dream. Dean's learned that the daydreaming relaxes Castiel. Daydreaming for Castiel is like sleeping. 

He usually takes this opportunity to just stop and appreciate Castiel. To appreciate that he has his literal guardian angel beside him. To appreciate the being that loves him and that he loves back. 

Castiel is like music. He can be a soft melody that can be loved by most people. He can be a loud rhythm that can only fulfill a few people. He can be powerful or vulnerable. 

To Dean, he's like Metallica. Castiel is a rhythm that can calm him through the toughest problems. Castiel is the one he'll never willingly let go. Castiel is the one that will always be in his heart. 

Castiel is a song that is stuck in his head. It may be annoying at times, but at the end of the day, you love the song with all your being. A song that'll never get old. A song that will always be sung along to. 

Dean smiles at Castiel, then gets out of bed and exits their room. He goes to the kitchen and makes coffee. After drinking a cup of coffee, he cooks breakfast for him and Sam. Castiel prefers a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

Once he finishes their breakfast, he goes to Sam's room. He tells Sam there's breakfast for him on the table. 

Then, he goes back to his and Castiel's room. Dean backs into bed and lies down on the bed, facing Castiel. He rests his arm on Castiel's side. 

"Hey, handsome," Dean whispers, "It's morning, come back to me." 

Dean whispers to Castiel as the angel slowly lets go of his daydream.

Castiel turns his head towards Dean and smiles. 

"Good morning, Dean." 

"Morning, Sunshine," Dean smiles, "C'mon, I made ya some sandwiches." 

"Thank you," Castiel says. 

They look into each other's eyes for a moment before Dean gets out of bed and pulls Castiel along with him to the kitchen. 

The three Winchesters eat breakfast peacefully. Later on, they hunt a Wendigo. 

 

There are times where they are both awake, but neither want to get up. They want to be wrapped up in each other's warmth. They want to be safe in each other's arms. 

Together they're stronger, yet more vulnerable. 

They're like a puzzle. When a single piece of a puzzle is missing, it makes the puzzle incomplete. It makes the person wonder where the hell the piece is. It makes the person look in the darkest of places to find their missing piece. 

When they, or someone else, find the piece, it brings happiness. The puzzle is finally completed.

Dean and Castiel, in their room, their home, and interlocked with each other. They are content and in love. 

Dean is art. Castiel is music. Together, they are a completed puzzle.


End file.
